


Heart Attack? Just Keep Breathing.

by JustPureTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'LL ADD MORE TAGS AS THIS CONTINUES, I'm not very creative, M/M, My fics are normally named after songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPureTrash/pseuds/JustPureTrash
Summary: Uh so I started writing this around last year and have had no time to work on it but here you go, Finally the prologue... That is almost 2000 words long. Enjoy, please let me know if I misspell anything. Enjoy.





	Heart Attack? Just Keep Breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I started writing this around last year and have had no time to work on it but here you go, Finally the prologue... That is almost 2000 words long. Enjoy, please let me know if I misspell anything. Enjoy.

_August 31,_

_Dear Journal, today I got my schedule for school, and this time I have no classes with Virgie! It's sooooooo saddening! And I have some really weird classes. How Did I get into some really high-level class? It’s stupid, but at least I'm smart! I think that’s what it means…_

Patton Foster was a great student, sure he forgot things really easily, and had a short attention span, but really he was a good kid. He always did what was in his heart, sure he may seem a bit quirky but he loved his life, family, and friends. He had a journal to help him remember everything so he wrote it all down.  
Patton was currently 15, a junior in high school. He lived next door to his best friend Virgil, well their houses connected. You see there was a ledge next to Patton’s window that connected their houses. Patton or Virgil, normally Patton, but Virgil was there almost every morning, would cross to the others if they wanted to hang out.

Patton heard tapping on his window. He got up, smiling, from his chair and skipped over to the window opening it up, “Hello Kiddo!” Patton said cheerfully opening the window. Virgil climbed in, mumbling something about being older than Patton. Patton quickly dismissed it.  
“So what brings you here?” He asked moving back to his rolly chair at his desk, scooting it back some spinning in the cair. Virgil smiled, “Nothing much,” he said, his smile faltering. “Just pre-first day jitters is all really. It’s nothing big…”  
Patton frowned a bit at that, of course, his feelings were important, oh! He should say that! “ Hey, it’s uh…” he forgot what he was going to say, so he spoke from the heart, the part that always feels it, even if it doesn't remember.  
“It’s okay, everyone gets them, going back to school, new people new faces, but the good part is that just means new friends, more friends, people to spend your time with!” He smiled. Virgil looked at him his smile returning a bit,”  
“yeah, okay… You’ll help me this year right?” Patton frowned a bit but his eyes managed to hold that previous joy and make it hope. “I’ll try all I can, just even though neither of us has classes together.” Virgil’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, “yeah, you’re right…” Patton smiled, “That doesn't mean we can’t talk still! And we have all of today!”  
He sat down on his bed next to Virgil. “Want to watch some Netflix?” He asked grabbing his remote, already knowing the answer. Virgil rolled his eyes sitting back a bit too Patton coming up next to him, his journal forgotten.

 

The next day Patton’s alarm went off. His alarm was Virgil knocking loudly on his window at 4 in the morning. He groggily opened his eyes looking around, he spotted Virgil and looked at him weirdly for a second, processing.  
About a minutes passed before he shot out of bed, finally noticing the frantic knocking, and that it was coming from Virgil. He opened his window and, Virgil tumbled in through the window on top of Patton. He quickly got off and fake brushed the dust off his clothes.  
“Hey, you okay kiddo?” Patton asked wearily. Virgil nodded his head and shakily said, “Y-yeah just nervous…” Virgil sighed, “I couldn't sleep “ he admitted finally. “Kiddo,” Patton started a hand reaching out to hold Virgils. “It’s just like any other beginning of the school year. We go, learn, take tests and it repeats every year.”  
Patton looked at Virgil, “Even though we're not going to have any classes together doesn't mean we won't see each other in the halls, or have lunch together.” He said enthusiastically, always the optimist. Virgil looked at him “Ye-yeah I guess you’re right…” he said, mostly seeming trying to convince himself.  
“Uh, sorry for waking you up…” Virgil mumbled after a minute of Patton reassuring him. Patton gaped grabbing his shoulders looking him dead in the eye, even if he was shorter. “You should never apologize for waking me up if you need someone to talk to. Remember your feeling are valid and if you need help I’m always here for you, okay?”  
Virgil looked at him seeming shocked, but it turned into a fond, soft, smile. “Okay..” Virgil said Patton giving him a hug. After Patton let go he walked over to his closet, “Well since we’re already up I see no reason going back to sleep, school starts soon.” Patton grabbed some clothes, shoved them into a backpack with a few school supplies, and walked over to his window motioning at Vigil out the window, “After you.”

 

Patton walked into school with Virgil next to him. Virgil had his hood up and his headphones in keeping his gaze averted from any students and/or teachers. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves or a string on his hoodie. Virgil sighed trying to calm himself down.  
Patton looked over at Virgil and smiled. Reaching his hand up Patton placed it on Virgil's shoulder, “Don’t worry, remember, you've been around this kids your whole life. Is it really that different now that I’m not here?” Virgil looked away at the kids for a moment, turning back to Patton he spoke.  
“I guess not, but we’ve all changed so much…” Patton sighed before Virgil continued, “classes just won't be the same without you.” Patton smiled and Hugged Virgil. “Don't worry, We’re still on the same campus aren’t we?” Said Patton offering a warm smile. Virgil looked at him, taking a deep breath he nodded at Patton.

 

As Patton and Virgil parted at the bell ringing dismissing them to their separate classes he headed to his first class. It was an advanced calculus class. The Teacher mainly explained what they would be doing during the two semesters, handed out papers and the class was over.  
Patton then walked to the hallway marked on his schedule for the next class. In the end, it turns out his class was in one of the other buildings on campus so he turned up to class 15 minutes late. His teacher gave him a warning, but nothing more. He took a seat near a student he had never met before. He thought to have recognized him from before, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it.

 

After the teacher explained the main subject of the course they were allowed to meet new students for 20 minutes. Patton excitedly turned over to the student next to him, to see him dismissively reading a book. Patton tapped on his shoulder, not wanting to be a huge bother, but he really wanted to meet this student.  
It took a minute before the student flipped the page bookmarking it and turning to Patton. He had a dark chestnut brown hair, slicked to one side of his head, leaving his full face exposed. He had on dark black squared glasses and had a face that only showed small signs of lack of sleep, stress, and unamusement. His eyes were a deep blue that shined when in the light.  
Patton smiled cheerfully sticking his hand out in what he hoped was the universal greeting, but he could have been wrong. “Hello, I’m Patton, it's nice to meet you, you are?” He started practically bouncing on his feet.  
The student closed his eyes sighing and looked back down at his book. “I’m Logan.” was all he said before he started reading again.  
Patton smiled weakly and lowered his hand. So, he was probably wrong. Patton couldn’t decide whether to try to speak to him or not. He didn't want to interrupt his reading but he  
wanted to make friends and the student-Logan, he said his name was logan-seemed so lonely.  
Looking around the room Patton noticed most other students grouped up together talking while he and Logan sat alone, Logan ignoring him and Patton sitting nervously in his seat.  
He decided to try again, what could it really hurt? Maybe Logan thought he was just introducing himself? Yeah, that's why that makes sense.

 

“Hello, uh, Logan,” Patton started out. “Nice to meet you. I’m excited for all the classes and friends I get to make this year. What are you excited to do?” Patton waited a moment.  
He got no response. So he tried again.  
“Uh, What book are you reading? You seem pretty interested in it? Is it any good? Maybe I’ll try it out…” Patton said, his smile falling a bit voice not quite as cheery.  
He noticed Logan move his eyes over to look at him. Patton got hopeful Logan would speak to him, but Logan just sighed, rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Completely ignoring Patton.  
Patton sighed in defeat, well, that's one potential friend gone to waist. He was probably pushing too hard. He decided to sit in silence a few minutes before speaking again. Maybe he could still gain his friendship, he just had to be patient.

Patton looked over at Logan, ready to do his final attempt at making this man his new friend. “Hey, look I’m sorry I just pushed too hard and I don't know if I did something to upset you are what bit I’d really like us to be friends, you just seemed so lonely and-”

 

“Just leave me alone, can’t you see I’m trying to read?” Patton looked at Logan. Logan seemed so, angry but appeared calm at the same time, it sent chills down Patton's spine. “You're being annoying while I have obviously shown my disinterest in what you are saying, now if you'll let me I’d like to continue my book from where I left off.” Logan finished off harshly looking back down at his book reading again.

 

The teacher walked back up to the front of the class. “Okay students, For the first semester we are doing a group project.” Collective groans were heard from around the room some people immediately locked eyes with another person hoping to get to choose their partners. He continued, “This is going to be over everything you learn this semester and you will be presenting it to the class.”  
The teacher talked some more about how the project was to go and what it would be over. “Okay, that's about all there is to it. Now for your partner's I will call about your name and who you’ll be with, when I call your name please raise your hand so you can find your partner.” He started reading off names and students went and found their partners. Some gobbled, some cheered and some moved silently.  
“Patton Foster” Patton raised his hand and looked up to see where his partner was going to be, hopefully, they could be friends. The thought made Patton so excited, “And Loganberry.” Logan looked up and over at Patton. Patton slowly lowered his hand and watched as Logan slammed his book shut, his face turning to a scowl, and just walked out of the classroom.  
The other students mumbled upon themselves, occasionally glancing at Patton. Some seemed impressed and others shocked. Patton looked on mortified but let his face fall to a frown. Who did this Logan think he was anyway, no, no. Patton took a deep breath, and let it out. He just needed to talk to Logan, set things straight.

  
The teacher made no move to follow or speak to Logan after he left. He simply called out the rest of the names and handed them each a packet with the instructions on it. After that students exchanged information and talked among themselves until the bell rang. Patton just knew that this was going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> @a-sleep-deprived-artist  
> My Tumblr.


End file.
